The trip of fun!
by Melodyloveheart
Summary: MARs and callings go on a funny trip. Read more to find out what happens. (Rated K )
1. Chapter 1

Aira, Rythm, and Mion were practicing really hard and were panting really hard. When they sat down the heard a knock at the door and Rhythm said, "Come in!" when the door opened it had Callings at the door. "Nani?" the girls asked. "Well, we were wondering if you guys would like to come on a trip with all of us? The President allowed you to come with us." Suddenly the door opened and a girl with hip- lenght, black, straight hair tied with 2 small braids tied together in the back by a pink heart with ribbons. She was wearing a light pink prism uniform. "Heyo!" she yelled. then another person came too. He had messy black hair and a happy grin on his and the girl look around the age of 10. The girl shouted, "YUKI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' HERE?" he just simply said, " President said i could come with you guys." MARs and Callings just looked at them and yelled, "MIYUKI?! YUKI?!" "Yep we are back! So...Are we going on the trip or what?" They looked at them and said, "lETS GO!"

Aira went to her house and the first thing she did was ask her mom. "Mama, can I go on a trip with my friends?" then her mom replied, "Of course and I will make sure your father does not leave this house." "Arigato, Mama." when she was in the living room she saw her dad crying and biting a blanket and sweat dropped. _The trip is only for a week._ She thought and went upstairs to pack.

Rythm opened up her door and asked her mom after her homework, " Can I go on the trip?" "Sure, Remember to wear comfy average clothes." she just nodded and went upstairs to pack.

Mion went home and called her parents for permission. "sure. Bring all the clothes and snaks you need." she hung up and ran to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Minna- san! Gankei? This is my third fanfic I think. The girls are on a devil mode. What caused it? I am not allowed to tell you my name so just use my favorite Japanse name: Miyuki!**

MARs, Miyuki, Yuki, and Callings were getting on the private jet and Aira fell when she got on it, but luckily her suitcase went flying and landed in the cabinit for the suitcases. "Ow ow ow!" Aira cried as she got up. Miyuki just said, "Mou, Aira you need to be more careful. The balance when you walk aslo affect on how you skate." "Gomen." she replied. they all took their seats and now...BLAST OFF!

MARs were falling asleep and rested on Callings who were now asleep on the girls heads. Miyuki and Yuki just laughed silently and evil like. They soon got out their phones and cameras, phones and their Ipads. They took alot of photos for blackmail in the future.

MARs and Calling woke up and didn't relize they were sleeping in that position.

"Guys we're going to land soon buckle up." Yuki said. Miyuki and everyone else got buckled while Miyuki complained, "NNNNOOO! I always hate that feeling in your ear when the plane lands!" when she yelled she accidentaly threw her camera back and MARs and Callings checked her photos. Their eyes widened as a creep of red appeared on their faces.

The next thing you know they have a deadly aura and MARs chases Miyuki and Callings chase Yuki. When the plane landed they got of Miyuki calls her cousin to pick them up.

A car parked in the parking lot and Miyuki ran to hug her. "I missed you so much! Oh, Yuki are you being nice to her?" cousin asked he just nodded. She looked at MARs and Callings, " come on kids! the house is waiting!"**(Yes it was Miyuki who planned the trip.)** They were in the car, Miyuki and Yuki wre fighting who gets the last cherry, Rhythm was mad at Hibiki because he pulled a prank on her, Aira and Shou were calming them down and Mion was ordering Wateru to get some of her stuff. Miyuki's cousin had an angry mark on her head and yelled, "**UlUSAI! I ****WILL**** MAKE A PUNISHMENT IF YOU DON'T BE QUIET!**" Miyuki did warn them about getting her mad. Now away to the house!


	3. Chapter 3

Miyuki/Me:** let's get this chappy started= )!**

**Yuki: Boring *Yawns***

**Miyuki: Waaa! Aira! Yuki is being mean~! ( I am 10 don't judge me!)**

**Aira: Ma ma. Daijoubu. *turns to Yuki with red devil eye* don't you dare make her cry or else!**

**Yuki: Y-y-yes ma'm!**

**Rhythm and Mion: mow lets begin!**

As they looked at it they were all amazed. It was a MANSION! "Okay now lets get unpacked." they nodded. They went upstairs and there were 4 rooms. " both sides have one girl and one boy room. Everyone gets their own bed soo...PICK NOW! BTW, I am goin out for a bit." everyone got into a room. Rhythm and Miyuki shared a room and Mion and Aira shared a room. Yuki and Hibiki were in the room next to them and Sho and Wataru were next to Aira and Mion.

As Rhythm and Miyuki entered their room they looked at it amazed. the room had Light blue and Baby pink. It had white curtains and a built- in couch in the wall and a wall was next to it. In front of the beds were two flat screen tv's and both had connectors so they could play games against each other on their own tv and game counsil. On Miyuki's side there was a light pink couch and next to it had a pink toy chest with hearts. And the same with Rhythm except it was a mini pantri and it and the couch was light blue and stars on it. "AWSOME!" they shouted together. Miyuki's bed was Light pink and had red hearts and Rhythm's was aqua blue and had yellow stars on it.

The same thing with Aira and Mion except it has hot pink and purple stripes and Airas toy chest was a extra closet and her bed was pink. Mions toy chest was really a mini storage so she can keep her bought things. Her bed was purple. "SHOGOI!" they shouted in usion.

Yuki and Hibiki got into their room and the looks on their faces looked like they've been enchanted. It has a Tv game counsils, and sports. They quickly got on their bed and played a game **(I am a girl and have no bros so I do not know a game name for boys)**.

Shou and Wataru got in their room. It looked the same to Yuki and Hibikis.

The boys all got out of the room and to the game room so they could play against each other.

* * *

**10 minutes later...**

"Just admitt I am the best!" yelled Hibiki.

"But I took you down when I had that mega blaster!" Yuki yelled. The 4 boys started to quarrel (I know these words. I am in 5th grade ya know.).

**_SLAM!_**

The girls were at the door with confused and mad looks on their face. Every girl was in their pjs (It is around 6:00 PM)

except Miyuki who has shampoo in her hair and a bath robe. Yuki cracked up "HAHAHA Miyuki what happened to your hair? HAHAHA!" Miyuki replied sarcasticly, "Haha. Very funny. I was in the shower when I heard yelling and I am pretty sure I felt the house move! We will challenge you later." she left angrilly to finish her bath while MARs went to their rooms. Mion and Aira were figuring out what to wear while Rhythm was reading a manga.

* * *

Miyuki finally came in with her pjs. Then they wnt to the game room to finish up some buisness with the 4 boys.

**10 miutes later...**

"You cheated!" yelled a furious Miyuki as she held a scythe like she was on a rampage.

"No we did not." All the boys said

"YES! YES YOU DID!" shouted the girls.

"I am back!~" said Miyuki's cousin.

"Wahhh! Yuki is being mean!" Miyuki yelled as she hid behind her cousin sticking her tongue out. With that the girls left to their room.

"Boys? What did you do?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"The girls said we cheated." they said. "did you cheat?" they replied with a, "no. The girls were beating us but Wataru pressed 2 buttons on the controller and they went down." Yuki explained. "YOU. CHEATED. APOLOGIZE. NOW!"

"o-ok." they left to the girls who were in the living room.

* * *

"We're sorry! It was Wataru's fault." they bowed.

"*sigh* fine we accept your apology, but there is something you have to play with us." the girls smiled evily. "The game name is.." their eyes widened.

**Thank you for reviewing or at least reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"The game name is.."_

"Boy dolls!" the girls yelled. "NOOOO! We have so much to live for!" yelled the boys. The girls grabbed the boys and managed to put on a maid outfit. The girls all took photos while the boys were red. Miyuki's cousin came in and hystericlly fell on the floor bursting with laughter. "ne why are you dressing like that? You're dudes!" the boys just pointed to the girls. They soon had to go prepare dinner so they changed into their pj's.

* * *

They were at the dinner table and they were about to eat, "Idetakimasu!" they started to eat. "Yuki stop stuffing yourself. You stuff yourself like a turkey but you eat like a pig." she shook her head. They all laughed and ate. "By the way Rhythm? Do you and Hibiki have a special traning place? Hmm?" they both spit out their water (On the floor.). "How did you know?!" she looked at them mischieviously and said, "right now you just told me." she laughed while Aira and Shou tried to hold them back from choking her.

_After dinner_...

the girls and boys were getting ready Miyuki accidentally got hit in the head with a pillow from Rhythm. Soon it turned into a pillow fight. Yuki and Hibiki opened the door because they had some midnight snaks to give out but Yuki got hit with a pink pillow while Hibiki got hit with a blue pillow. they just left their snaks their and said, "nevermind." Mion and Aira just went to bed. Soon everyone was asleep. But they were all awaken by hearing footsteps. " W-what was that asked the scared girls as everyone came out of their rooms. The boys just shrugged. They heard lightning and the girls except Miyuki clung on the boys arms. They blushed when they saw this Miyuki and Yuki got out their cameras ,"don't even think about it!" they yelled as Miyuki and Yuki put their cameras away. They wandered through out this giant mansion then Aira asked," Miyuki? Is your cousin's house maybe haunted?" "d-d-don't be silly Aira. It is probablly a coincidence." Mion and Miyuki studdered. They headed down the halls and found a "ghost" covered with green stuff on the face, "AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Obake!" they all yelled and ran to another room and hid. The "Ghost" opened the door and turned on the lights. It turns out the ghost was Miyuki's cousin having a facial. "Guys, go back to bed." they went back to bed.

**Sorry it is short but I hope this is enough for Starlovers. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Hope you like this one! It will sorta be a cross-over between pretty rhythm and ojamajo doremi.**

It was in the morning and miyuki got up early to make breakfast. When MARs and Callings came down they saw a burnt breakfast. Everyone but Rhythm who was smiling stepped back. "U-u-u-ummm, Miyuki what is that." they said at once and pointed to the burnt food. "oh that? Your breakfast." she said not looking what was on the table. When she turned around she was shocked and had a horrified look on her face.

.

.

.

"**WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO MY COOKING!**" they looked at her and narrowed their eyes to Rhythm who was smiling and said, "I put it aside and set my cooking!" Miyuki sighed as she found her cooking and set it on the table. It looked like a delicious buffet! Everyone's eyes were sparkling. "Itadakimasu!" and they digged in. Miyuki was smiling that they were able to eat her cooking.

After breakfast Miyuki's cousin came in. They went to the theatre room to watch a movie. Miyuki went and got cotton candy, soda and popcorn.

* * *

When they were done with the movie it was 6:00 so they had to take a bath. They all had a sleepover with each other. Girls in 1 room and boys in the other of course. As soon as it was time for bed they all heard footsteps. "_*Gulp_* w-what was that?" they all said except Miyuki and Yuki. Miyuki and Yuki just looked calm and normal. Not shivering, twitching or even questioning what it was. They looked at them "do you know what it is?" they asked. They replied, "not-a-clue" they all fell down anime style.

They all got together hoping the sound was Miyuki's cousin again. But then Miyuki's couisn came out holding a pillow. They looked scared but not Miyuki and Yuki. They just nodded to each other. The others were confused.

Miyuki sprayed a white crystal purfume. then she had a witch costume like Doremi's except it was baby pink. "pretty witch, Miyuki-chi" her hands formed a heart for her pose. Everyone's mouth dropped to the ground. (Momoko was not there so her spell is Miyuki's) "Perutan pepton paralila pon! Come out whatever is scaring everyone!" her magic came back with a floating dog. Miyuki got on her broom and floated to the puppy. "why have you been causing trouble?" she asked. It barked. She nodded "Perutan pepton paralila pon! Give this dog a chewy bone toy!" A bone appeared out of nowhere and the pup and bone went back to its house. Miyuki detransformed. " the dog was bored." she stated the others sweat dropped. then a black light swallowed everything up. Everyone was yelling "Rhythm, Aira, Mion!"

MARs eyes shot open as they found themselves in bed sweating and yelled at by Miyuki complaining that she was getting them up. They talked to each other including Callings and Miyuki's cousin. Not including Yuki and Miyuki. They all had the same dream.

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

"Heheh...Luckily they thought it was a dream" laughed Miyuki and Yuki as she held a white perfume and Yuki snapp0ed his fingers and his hair twitched then the plated were set at the table...

**To be countinued...**

**Hoped you all like this! Sorry for not updating in a while. R&R!**

**Peace!**


	6. DISCONTINUE

I AM SOOOO SORRY! I will not be continuing this story because it is kind of out of the plot. But i will make a new story soon. I hope you like my stories though. I want to be a writer like Starlovers and RomanceAnimeLove28. So sorry to those who don't like my stories. BYE!


End file.
